The Normal Half God Couple
by NerdsAreCool
Summary: It's been done before, and it'll be done again! Bunch of collections of different Percabeth one-shots. May include other pairings. PM me for requests.
1. Missing You

When Annabeth first discovered Percy was missing, she didn't panic. Right away, that is. She figured that Seaweed Brain went out for a midnight 10 mile swim, or something. It's happened before, but that's another story. But, as the hours slowly began to pass, she became more and more worried. She eventually called Sally, but to no avail, she hadn't heard from him either.

As more and more hours passed, Camp-Half Blood started searching for their missing member. As hours drifted to days, and days drifted to weeks and so on…. And the dream Annabeth received was their only lead. She thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd get her Seaweed Brain back. But that would've been _too_ easy.

She didn't mind Jason; he even seemed like a good kid. But she would rather have Percy than Jason. Then again, she had to put aside her personal problems to help with the warship. But it was so hard. Everything reminded her of him, and she caught herself slowly slipping in the memories, only to snap back to reality; the cold, harsh, reality.

Now, as the hammers go _bang bang bang _on nails, assembling the ship, she sits down at the Poseidon dinner table, putting her head down, trying to connect with whatever and whenever Percy is.

A/N Please review! If you have any requests, PM me.


	2. One Thing

A/N- My inspiration for this chapter came from listening to One Thing by One Direction. Did I mention I'm a HUGE Directioner? Cause I am. So listen to that song, while reading if you will. And PLEASE _**REVIEW! **_

Disclaimer- Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. Their current position was Percy on the sofa, and Annabeth's head on his shoulder, legs curled underneath her. They were watching TV, but Percy was drifting further and further into sleep.

He let out a grunt.

"Why do you like me so much?" Percy perked up a bit.

"What?" He asked, slightly groggy.

"You heard me." She responded.

"Well, I guess…." He started. He we through all the things he loved about her. Far too many to count. But the more he thought about it, he discovered that there really wasn't something about he loved particularly. She just had one thing he loved about her.

"Well?" She asked, impatiently.

"I don't know, Wise Girl. I guess I like you so much cause you're you." A look of confusion crossed her face.

"I'm not sure I'm following." She said.

"You really just have one thing I love about you. Not sure what it is, but you've got it."

A smile went across her face, slowly, but surely. "I think you've gone sappy, Seaweed Brain." He laughed under his breathe, as he closed his eyes again. A few minutes passed time Annabeth broke the silence.

"Percy, you listen to _way_ too much One Direction." That made his eyes fly open

A/N I was thinking of leaving it on a sweet note, but nah. Gotta put some humor in there. REVIEW PLEASE! –No bashing of the Brits and Leprechaun, please- Who's YOUR favorite member?


	3. The Book Store

A/N- Thanks to ImmaNerd98 (LOVE your username), Cheese lover1234 (Really? I didn't think it was that funny! THANKS!), WisestOwl (Me too. October, October, October!), Mitzipitzi (HARRY! I personally love all of them, but that flirt has a special place in my heart!), I so RaNdOm (*DIRECTIONER UNITE!*), and SparkeyForks (I'll get right to work on your chapter!). Now, just to make this clear, this chapter is and AU. So, they aren't half-bloods and all, and they are both 17. And they have never met each other!

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If I did, Mark of Athena would be out already. –Mumbles- Stupid Riordan…..

Percy plunks down on his bed after a long day of job hunting. But with no luck, he was still unemployed. His mom didn't mind, but her horrible husband- Percy's step-dad- said he needed to start paying rent when he turned 18. With only 3 more weeks till his 18th birthday, he was on a serious time crunch. One of his best friends, Rachel, got him an interview for StarBucks, her work spot, but it didn't work out. It might be because he broke one of the coffee makers. And spilled scolding coffee on a customer. He didn't really know.

He sighed, getting up from his bed. He walked out his bedroom, grabbing his car keys, and heading out the front door. He needed to run to the book store to get a textbook for his chemistry class.

He arrived at the Barnes and Noble, locked his car, and walked in the front door. He slumped to the back section of the textbooks, grabbing his grade 12 textbook, and walking up to the checkout counter.

"That'll be 64.50." The girl at register said. Percy mumbled an 'okay' and took out his wallet, keeping his head down. He got the wallet out of his pocket, and looked up. He saw behind the counter, a beautiful blonde hair, grey eyed girl, looking around his age.

He must have been staring for too long, because she said "Sir?"

That snapped him out of his daze. He stuttered a sorry, handing her a debit card. As she bagged the book, he asked "What's your name?"

She smiled. "Annabeth."

A/N Think I'm gonna make a part two. REVIEW PLEASE! PM me for requests.


	4. Saying Goodbye

A/N This is for SparkeyForks! It's a Silena/Beckendorf story. It takes place before he goes with Percy in the Last Olympian and, you know, bites the dust. Silena says goodbye.

Disclaimer- I don't own PJatO. If I did, the characters in this chapter would still be alive. ;(

Beckendorf slung a sack of explosive over Blackjack. He was getting ready to depart to pick up Percy and blow up the Princess Andromeda.

"You're leaving?" Said a voice behind him. Silena. He nodded silently.

"You're coming back." She said as a statement. That's what Beckenorf always liked about. She wasn't like the prissy, wining, daughters of Aphrodite. Plus she refused to do the Aphrodite rite of passage. Which was cool.

They stood there in an awkward silence, until he embraced her.

"Just try to come back for me." She said, muffled with her face burred in his shirt. They stood there for a while, just content being together when Silena spoke up again, pulling back.

"I love you." She chocked out, eyes full of tears. Beckendorf didn't know what to say. He wasn't the type to fall in love with someone so beautiful. Okay, truth was, it scared him to death. What if she took his heart and broke it? But seeing the look on her face, she can only mean that she truly loves him.

"Charlie, say something." She sniffled.

"I- I love you too." He stuttered. There, not so hard. And the best part is he meant every word. She let out a shaky laugh leaning back into his arms. It was them when he realized he needed to go.

"Silena, I love you and these few months dating have been the best of my life." He said. "Do me a favor, and make it out alive." He kissed her softly, then mounded up on Blackjack.

He was about to fly off, when Silena spoke one last time.

"You'll be back… right? Promise?" He looked at her mournfully, turned his head to the sky, and took off, leaving Silena forever waiting for him to return.

A/N Sad…. -To SparkeyForks, I know I said I'd get it done last night, but I was running a bit behind schedule.- I was thinking of Beckendorf saying "Does it need saying?" after she said she loved him. But I'm not THAT mean. ANY WHOVIANS OUT THERE? Recognize the quote? God, that episode killed me. 10/Rose, FTW. ANY REQUESTS, PM ME OR REVIEW IT! REVIEW ANYWAY THOUGH! REVIEW FOR THE DECEASED DEMIGODS!


	5. The Airport

A/N Sorry it's been so long! I promised myself I'd work on my stories, but I became sick. Meh.

**The Cab Ride to the Airport:**

"And, and, what if Zeus turns on us and zaps us out of the sky. Then what? What if he strikes in between our seats, tragically leaving us separated?"

"Percy, that won't happen. You've saved the world dozens of times. Plus, your father had a talk with him." Annabeth said, trying to comfort him of his fear.

"But what if he changes his mind? Like, what if my dad screws something up and he burns us to bits. What if he makes us crash into the ocean? Then we'll be done, for sure!"

"Percy, that'll never happen. Plus, the ocean is your father's domain. He would save us from our death." Annabeth said happily.

Percy's eyes widened- even more, that is.

"Well, aren't you optimistic." He mumbled with a sarcastic tone.

**Going Through Security**

"-and Amelia Earhart!" Percy exclaimed.

"Oh, come on! Amelia Earhart? That was a long time ago, Percy. And you know that." Annabeth said, exasperated.

"I know, Wise Girl. It's just that, my grandparents died from a plane crash. I'm just very skeptical of flying. Yeah, Zeus is supposed to be Mr. Nice Guy, but you and I both know that a God isn't always too good for their word. Especially since he didn't swear on the River Styx." Suddenly, Annabeth became sympathetic.

"It's alright to be scared. But you have to face your fear. You can't live like this forever. And you won't have to go through it alone. You'll have me." Percy remained silent.

"You know what? I think there's a reason I call you Wise Girl."

"Yeah, and there's a reason I call you Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, rolling her eyes.

Getting on the Plane

"I can do this…. I can do this…. I can do this…" Percy quietly chanted to himself, as they were moving up the line to give their boarding passes. After a half an hour of Annabeth trying to calm him down, assuring him the half an hour flight delay was no big deal, he still was a little anxious of the flight.

"Boarding passes, please." Said the woman behind the counter. Percy raised a shaking hand and gave the lady his pass.

As they walked down the hall, towards the plane. Annabeth made one last attempt to cheer him up.

"You know, it might be scary, but the destination is the thing to look forward to."

"I suppose Greece will be fun." Percy said, a slight smile forming.

"Of course it will be! It's also our first trip as husband and wife." Annabeth said, nudging his shoulder. That got a laugh out of him.

"Yeah, if Zeus doesn't kill us, this is sure to be to best honeymoon ever."

Annabeth's laugh echoed all the way through the empty halls.

A/N WOW, this took me forever to write. SORRY AGAIN! I've been working on this chapter since the 16th of August. My sister's coming home from Chicago today! YAY! Any readers from Chi-town? PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. A Mortal's View

A/N Okay, well this is a request from an anonymous person, called Someone. This is from a 16 year old mortal's POV (A mortal who can see through the mist) of a Percabeth moment. Lucky mortal. And by the way, if you people care, tomorrow's my birthday! If you're in a different time zone and it's already the 15th, then it's my birthday!

Disclaimer- I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

While sitting under a tree in Central Park, Lena watched her 6 year old sister and her friends running in the grass. She was listening to her I-pod, relaxing. Then she looked over, and saw two teenagers around her age. One being a girl with curly blonde hair, and boy with black hair. The girl had a big bronze shield on her left wrist and a dagger in her right. The boy had a 3 foot sword in his hand. Lena takes her ear buds out so she can listen easier.

"Come on, Seaweed brain! We've gotta get to 29th street!" The girl says.

"I'm coming! I'm sorry I can't be as fast as the great Wise Girl!" The boy said, exasperated.

The girl rolled her eyes jokingly.

"Well, that's your problem, then. You'd figure someone with the Curse of Achilles would be able to speed it up."

"Well, yeah, but a con of the blessing is you're tired all the time. You dip in the River Styx and see how you feel." The boy said. What were they talking about? Lena heard about the River Styx in Greek Mythology, but the Curse of Achilles? Like your Achilles heel? Maybe they were practicing for some Greek Mythology play, and she seriously lacked in the Curses- blessing?- department.

"Uh huh. You can nap when New York isn't in danger." The boy just groaned.

The girl sighed, and then gave him a slight peck on the lips.

"That enough encouragement for you?" She asked.

"You're so full of yourself, Annabeth. Nah, not really, but it'll do."

"Shut up, Percy."

"Come on. You know you love me." Percy said jokingly. But they but blushed and looked away quickly. Guess they weren't that intimate, yet.

"Like I said, New York could be in peril. Come on!" She said.

"Remind me why you're my girlfriend again, Annabeth?" They continued running, laughing.

Lena still wondered what that was about after they left. How come no one noticed two teenagers running through Central Park with huge weapons? Why did they say New York was in danger? And why the heck were they talking about the River Styx and the 'Curse of Achilles'? She was still wondering this long after she got home, when she saw on the news a parked car ended up flaming, with scorch marks surrounding it. Something was making her think that Percy and Annabeth had something to do with it.

A/N I named her Lena because I just read Delirium and that was her name…. and now I'm reading Beautiful Creatures, and her name is Lena, too. Weird. I met the Beautiful Creatures author and got my book signed, along with the Divergent author! It was awesome. PLEASE REVIEW; FOR MY BIRTHDAY PRESENT! :)


	7. Nightmares in Hell

Not gonna lie, got the idea for this while playing Sims.

Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus.

"What _happen_, Percy? What was it? Were you- were you bored? Two kids in, you need to get out? I don't _get_ it. Please, tell me." Annabeth screeched hysterically.

"I don't know! I didn't bail on you guys, it was just one night." Percy snapped.

"ONE NIGHT?" Annabeth screamed, "Yes, Percy! It was one night! One night long enough to knock up some girl you hardly knew! This, right here, right now, is something I want to know. Why. Did. You. DO IT?"

"WHY? WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH?" Percy screamed.

"BECAUSE I WANT TO KNOW HOW MUCH MY HUSBAND HAS CHANGED!" Annabeth sobbed. "Why…. Why would you do that?" She whimpered, curling into a ball.

He scoffed. "Forget it. We'll just get a divorce like everyone else in the world." He said harshly.

"Percy, you don't get it! We aren't like everyone else? We've literally been to hell and back. And us splitting up is over you cheating? That isn't you. That isn't US. Do you remember what I said years and years ago? I said I wanted to build something permanent. And we did just that. But to have you come in and destroy everything we've done, everything we've been through…. The girls, Percy, what about your daughters?"

"Don't try to guilt trip me! Even after all this time you're still mourning over your lost love. Luke." He spat.

"Percy." Annabeth gasped. "You really think after all these years…"

"Whatever. I'm out. Mail me the divorce contract. And you know what? Keep those low life kids. I don't even want them." He said, grabbing his coat, and slamming the door.

"Perc- Seaweed brain…" Annabeth whimpered, resting her forehead on the cool wood floor….

"Oh." Annabeth gasps, pulling herself into a sitting position.

"Wise girl?" Percy asked, looking at his girlfriend. She looked back with watery eyes.

"What? What was it this time?" Percy said, immediately concerned.

Annabeth just started sobbing softly, while Percy took her in his arms.

"We'll get out of here." He whispered fiercely. "I swear to the Gods, I'll get us out of here."

They tried to fall back asleep, but eventually gave up, and started walking again.

It isn't easy for them. Then again, how easy can surviving in Tartarus be?

For Annabeth, the worst part was the nightmares she'd have. The underworld made your biggest fears reality, even when you shut your eyes.

She's had dreams of spiders, and deaths, but none quite as scary as that one.

It reminded her of her fear that the things she has worked for will come crashing down. It reminded her of her fear that the people she loves will change. Her fear of becoming weak.

Most of all, her fear of losing Percy.

A/N Okay, about five minutes ago was my year anniversary! But, due to the fact I have been super busy today, I didn't realize it until the very last minutes of the day. But, it's been a fun year on FF, and thus I decided I owed you guys and update. Now, has anyone seen Rise of the Guardians? Not gonna lie; I cried.


	8. Your Love is Gonna Drown

_Sorrow drips into your heart through a pinhole_

_Just like a faucet that leaks and there is comfort in the sound_

_But while you debate half empty or half full_

_It slowly rises, your love is gonna drown_

"_Percy!" _Percy groggily comes back into consciousness when he hears his name, followed by a muffled scream.

Percy cracks open his eyes to meet darkness. As his eyes adjusted, he could make out the scene in front of him.

Annabeth was in a miniature hurricane, hair spiraling in all directions due to the wind circulating around her. She was gasping for air as rain soaked her through the bone.

Percy jerked up, only to be pushed back down by the ground around his wrists acting as shackles. He franticly searched around the area for something to free him, when his eyes rested only an old enemy.

"Typhon." Percy said. It came out weak and helpless, but laced with anger.

_The one closest to you shall die in your own element while you sit and watch. _Said a voice drowsily in his head.

"No." Percy franticly pulled at the restraints. Pulling at them only caused them to tighten, cutting off the circulation in his hands.

He looked over to Annabeth, staring helplessly while she choked on the very thing Percy feels most at home with. This was too cruel. Taking two things Percy loves- Annabeth and water- and using one to kill the other.

Annabeth opened her eyes and stared at him with sadness with those gray, gray eyes. She was trying to tell him everything that she every wanted to say, the lifetime they could –should- have lived together. All the time Percy had thought about his future with Annabeth, living in Camp Jupiter, going to college together, getting married, having kids, living a million lifetimes in just one, changed in the blink of an eye.

Percy nodded.

He closed his eyes while Annabeth breathed in, filling her insides with water.

_I wish we could open our eyes_

_To see in all directions at the same time_

_Oh what a beautiful view_

_If you were never aware of what was around you_

A/N Sorry for not updating for so long. Really, if you haven't realized this by now, my updates are _never _consistent. This was inspired by the song Marching Bands of Manhattan by Death Cab for Cutie. If you don't know them, get to knowing them. Thinking of doing sort of a song fic saga based on Death Cab songs. Lemme know what you think. _Please review even though I'm terrible at updating._


End file.
